This invention relates to an inexpensive medication reminder for pills including capsules, tablets, and-the-like that are typically supplied by a pharmacist in standard plastic pill containers.
The standard plastic pill container is designed to be disposable and customarily includes a top with a child proof lock. Patients frequently are required to take multiple medications of different types, and in many cases the medications should be taken at different times after different time intervals. For example, one medication may be required to be taken morning, and evening, and another only at night before sleep.
The solution to this problem is a medication reminder device that is sufficiently inexpensive to be utilized for each medication container. Each reminder device can therefore include an alarm that can be separately timed to indicate when a medication associated with that device is to be taken.
A problem with a medication reminder device for each medication container is the requirement of carrying the entire container. While this may not be a concern for a single container, again, where multiple different medications are involved, carrying multiple pill containers can be a burden.
The medication reminder device of this invention solves these problems in an economical and convenient manner. Each reminder device has a small compartment for carrying a few pills from the main container, and can be conveniently separated from the main container as a small travel case. These and other features are described.